


Destined Couple

by Halo_31



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_31/pseuds/Halo_31
Summary: Following the defeat of Profound Darkness, You and Matoi meet on the bridge for a talk about all that has happened, and she says the words you have been waiting for.
Relationships: Matoi & Player Character (Phantasy Star Online 2)
Kudos: 1





	Destined Couple

You go up to the Bridge where Matoi asked to meet you. Xiao and Xiera are noticeably absent from the bridge. You glance around the room to looking for Matoi, you pause for a moment and walk down the stairs behind the console Xiera would normally be sat at. You walk spot Matoi and slowly walk up to her. Before you can say anything Matoi speaks first.

“I’m just… a little bit mad at you”

You take a step forward wanting to say something but Matoi again beats you

“When the Profound Darkness transferred from Shiva to you… You vanished somewhere. Alone.” She pauses for a moment before continuing “You sacrificed yourself to save the world. Didn’t you say you wouldn’t do that?” Matoi said as she turns around to look at you. “We’d never leave each other behind. We made a promise, didn’t we?”

You stumble in your thoughts a bit but all you can come up with is “… I’m sorry”

Matoi giggles “… Hehe. No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I was only a little mad.” Matoi turns back around toward the window “After all, you did come back okay. Right now, we can talk together like this.”

You move beside Matoi and look at the Stars together for a moment.

Matoi starts speaking again “We’ve been close together ever since the beginning, but I know there will be times when we can’t see each other.” You turn to look at Matoi, and Matoi turns to look at you. “So, just you and me, let’s talk together. Just you and me, let’s wonder together.” You subtly nod your head.

“You and I, without sacrificing ourselves, will smile together with everyone forever.” Matoi turns around briefly before turning back to look at you. “From now on, we’ll always be together, okay?” Matoi takes a deep breath “I love you”

Caught off guard by Matoi’s confession you pause for a second, but you feel as if you wished for this, no in fact you wanted it to happen.

You move closer to Matoi and say the words “I love you too”

You come closer and closer to each other before eventually your lips meet. For a moment, the entire world seems as if it disappears and just the two of you exist. All you can think about is how much you love Matoi, after everything the two of you went through you feel as if this was meant to be.

Your lips separate from after a long kiss. Both of you stay silent and just turn back to look at the stars.

“Matoi…” you call to her “How is this gonna work? We’re both girls”

Matoi turns to look at you “We’ll figure it out some how, we always do” she said with a smile

Xiao and Xiera eventually return which brings both of you back to reality. “Hey, you two, we got something to share”

You and Matoi head back up to the console where Xiao and Xiera normally are. “Something wrong Xiao-kun?” Matoi asked

“Nothing particularly” he said as he sits down “Ever since Profound Darkness was destroyed, ARKS Operatives haven’t run into much combat”

You reply “Well that’s good, hopefully we won’t have to deal with Falspawn anymore”

“Profound Darkness has never been defeated before so it’s still possible it could return one day but for now it seems it is gone” Xiao stands up “Now onto what I wanted you for”

“Oh Oh hey Xiao!” Xiera called his name cheerfully “Can I tell them?”

“Sure, go ahead Xiera” Xiao replied

“Thank You!” Xiera yelped excitedly “Now your task is to… take a break!”

“Huh?” you both replied visibly puzzled

“What do you mean?” you asked

“Exactly what it sounds like” Xiao replied “The two of you have done a lot and I don’t predict any major threats for a while, the two of you deserve a break from action”

“We’ve been fighting so much that I don’t think I’ve had an extend break, not sure what I would do” you wonder

“Well, we’ll find something to do together” Matoi assures

Xiera jumps in “Hey, you could go to earth! I was reading up on some of the reports from ARKS that were on earth and they have some cool place that look good to relax, and Hitsugi and the others might like a break as well!”

“Hmm… Not a bad idea” Xiao replies “I’ll contact Enga, on earth you seem to need some sort of Identification and Enga probably could get something for the two of you. For now, enjoy what ARKS has and I’ll let you know when everything is ready.”

Xiao and Xiera talk to both of you a bit more, but mostly just about making sure to get your routine check ups.

You and Matoi leave the Bridge and wonder what you could do on earth that got Xiera so excited.

“I wonder what on earth has got Xiera so excited?” Matoi wondered

“Hitsugi probably has a good idea about what’s fun on earth” you replied “Oh that reminds me, the two of you never really got to talk while we were on earth”

“I think it will be fun to spend some time together” Matoi said with a smile “I’m getting a bit hungry now, lets go to grab something to eat”

You agree and the both of you go head a popular restaurant in the shop area. It is a common place for ARKS to go relax when they want a full meal. On the way you run into Echo, You and Matoi invite her to join the both of you but she declines since she had made plans Zeno. The three of you chat for a bit mostly about how there is less combat since Shiva was defeated. Eventually the three of you reach an intersection and you say your goodbyes as Echo separates from the two of you.

You and Matoi arrive at the restaurant and find an empty table to sit at.

“What about over their?” you asked

“Sure” Matoi replied “Is it just me or does there seem to be more people around then normal?”

“Now that you mention it, there are” you glance around the restaurant “might be something to do with what Echo talked about, ARKS must be freed up without the Falspawn being around”

You and Matoi sit at the table and ask for a menu.

“Hmm… Matoi what do you want?” you ask her

“I don’t know, I want to try something new” Matoi replied

“I think I’ll have Katsudon with Milk Tea, Matoi? Do you want to share a Takoyaki?” you ask

“Hmm… Sure” Matoi mumbles “I still don’t know what else I want”

You help Matoi look for something for her to eat, you give a few suggestions but continues to say that she wants to try something new.

Suddenly Sarah appears seemingly out of no where “Hey you two, grabbing something to eat?”

You are briefly surprised since you had not notice someone walking by “Geez you surprised me Sarah” you breath a sigh of relief

“Your sense must be getting worn out” Sarah replied noticeably annoyed “Anyway, Matoi you seem to be having some trouble finding something to eat”

“Yeah… I want to try something new but I’m not sure what to order” Matoi told Sarah

“You should try ordering Curry Ramen, its not on the menu but I order it all the time, as long as its reasonable they will make it” Sarah suggested

“Sounds tasty, thanks for the suggestion Sarah” Matoi thanked

“Oh! I need to go, see you two later” Sarah yelled as she hurried off

“Bye” the two of yell back

“You want to order now?” you ask Matoi

“Sure, I’m getting hungry, sooner better than later” Matoi replied

You call for a waitress and give your orders. You and Matoi chat a little bit about what your other friends had been up to since Shiva was defeated. Before you know it your orders arrive and the two of you dig in. Matoi seems to be enjoying her Curry Ramen while you eat you Katsudon and share some Takoyaki with Matoi.

About an hour later you and Matoi finished your dishes and promptly pay for them and make your way to the shopping district. Zig had finished inspecting Clarisa III just to make sure it was not damaged and asked to meet you in the shopping district. After hearing from Zig about Maria’s Labrys acting up and complaining how much of hassle she and the weapon is, the two of you leave decide to go browse around the shopping district.

The two of you end up in a large clothing store browsing some clothes.

“Hey Matoi, what about this, I think you would look cute in this” you show a light blue shirt with a pink flowers design to Matoi

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Matoi turns back to the shelf she was looking out and grabs something as well “What about this?” Matoi reveals a white dress with blue plaid skirt

“Oh, that looks good too!” you replied with enthusiasm

“I found this Black one that I think would look good on you” Matoi showed a second dress. You walk up and take a closer look at it; you notice it also has gold stripe along the skirt.

“I guess I’ll try it on, let’s go to the change rooms” you point toward the direction to the change room

Luckily, no one was using any of the change rooms and the two of you pick change rooms next to each other. You change into the dress Matoi picked out for you. Once the dress is on you look in the mirror and stare in amazement.

“Matoi was right, this does look good” you said excitedly

You peek out of the change room “Hey, Matoi, Can I see you in the dress? I’ll let you see mine as well” you asked

“Uh sure give me a second” Matoi replied

Shortly after, Matoi exits her change room and you do as well. You stand there in awe of how good Matoi looks in the dress.

“Well how do I look” Matoi twirls around in her dress

“You look amazing Matoi, what about me?” you ask as you pose for Matoi in your dress

Matoi looked like she was about to reply when a familiar voice called out “Both of you look really good!”

You turn around to see Pati and Tia “I though it was you, hello Pati and Tia”

“Hello” Matoi greets them as well

Pati and Tia give a wave and approach closer “The two of you look great” Tia compliments “Special Occasion?”

“No not really” you respond, “What are you two doing here anyway?”

“No Reason! Other than the wanting to say hi” Pati said cheerfully

“So, are you two gonna buy them?” Tia asked

“It does look good” you turn back to the mirror and ponder a little while “I think I will buy it, what about you Matoi?” you ask

“I definitely will as long as you like it” Matoi replied

You and Matoi go back into the change room and return to your original clothes. When you exit you and Matoi head to the register to purchase your dresses while talking with Pati and Tia. The four of you wander around the shopping district till it gets late.

It gets late and the four of you decide to call it a day Pati and Tia return to their rooms and you and Matoi returns to yours. You got so wrapped up in talking with Matoi you did not even notice she missed her turn. You arrive at your door and both of you enter your room. Only now do you notice Matoi never returned to her room and was still with you.

“Um Matoi? Are you gonna return to your room?” you ask

“Oh… well… um…” Matoi stumbles her words “I wanted to, sleep with you tonight, if that’s okay” Matoi said as she blushes

It takes you a second to process her request but, in the end, you can’t say no

“Sure, I don’t have an extra bed though, so we would have to share” you proposed without hesitating

“Ok…” Matoi replies with a smile

After going for a shower and getting some food you and Matoi return to your room and just lie in the bed staring at the stars outside you room.

“Hey Matoi, did you have fun today?” you asked

“I did, it was a fun date” Matoi replied

“I didn’t even realize it was a date” you replied shamefully

“It’s fine, we are together most of the time anyway, its our first official date” Matoi whispered

“I wish every day could be so relaxing” you whisper back

“Well, we have more days off so we should make the most of them plus the visit to earth” Matoi whispered

“Yeah, I guess you are right” you said as you yawn “We should get some sleep”

Matoi snuggles closer to you and simply replies “Okay”

You wrap your arms around Matoi and lie there drifting asleep. You think back on how things have rapidly changed since earlier in the day and you cannot wait to think of what the future holds. You remember Xion’s words before she disappeared, you believe that whatever the future holds, as long as Matoi is with you, you are sure it will be a good future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this Fic! I chose to do something other than Love Live for a change. I chose to use a female character rather than a male one for this since I like Yuri, also I thought it would be fun to write. I may make more chapters to this in the future depending on if I get more inspiration but for now, I don't have any plans.


End file.
